Rocky Rescue
Rocky Rescue is the twenty-first episode of the nineteenth season. Plot One day, the Rescue Team are waiting for an emergency to happen. To pass the time, Flynn recalls the time he put out the fire at Brendam Docks. He begins to brag about his rail and road wheels when Belle interrupts him. Rocky, however, does not have any tales to tell. Suddenly, the alarm goes off and the rescue team argue about who will go save the day. Captain shoots into the water and when it is confirmed that Rocky is needed, Captain claims it was a practice. Thomas couples up to Rocky and sets off to the crash site. The other rescue vehicles are very disappointed. On the hill to Ulfstead Castle, a rock had fallen on the line, derailing poor Henry. Luckily, Thomas and Rocky rescue him and put him back on the rails. Henry sets off to be checked over. Two workmen have finally gotten the rock off the track, but it rolls down the hill and hits Rocky. Rocky's coupling breaks and he plunges down the hill. He takes a corner too fast and derails on his side. Thomas sets off to gather the rescue vehicles. Each one wants to go individually, especially Captain, but is forced to stay behind because they are not near any water. He claims it was another one of his practices as they set off. Back at the accident, Rocky encourages an impatient workman when the team arrives. At once, they bicker about who arrived first. Rocky says that they will need to work together, but Butch is determined to do it himself. He tries to drag Rocky back onto the rails, but it does not work. Harold then attempts to lift Rocky, but Rocky is too heavy. Belle and Flynn try to pull him back onto the rails, but only succeed in pulling him further from the tracks. All the while, Rocky is trying to get them to work together. They all agree and they all pull Rocky back onto the tracks. When they return, Rocky thanks them all, but the alarm once again sets off. This time, it is at the docks. Everyone sets off, including Captain, who is happy that this time, it was not a practice. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Belle * Flynn * Rocky * Butch * Harold * Captain * Some workmen * James (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Ulfstead Branch Line * Ulfstead Mine * Ulfstead Castle (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to the seventeenth season episode, Too Many Fire Engines is made in this episode. * Rocky's line, "I love it when a plan comes together", was a line which was regularly used on the action television series, The A-Team. *This is the first episode for a couple of things: ** The first episode to feature Rob Rackstraw as Flynn. ** The first episode where each member of the Search and Rescue Team has a speaking role. ** The first time in which Captain's boat launch has been utilised. * A Life Lesson video of the episode was uploaded on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel on June 14th, 2016 before the episode aired in the UK and the US. Goofs * Henry's tender is still full of coal when it is lying on its side. * When Henry is rerailed, he is not connected to his tender. After he puffs away, his tender appears behind him, without ever being shown to be rerailed. * After Henry is rerailed and chuffs of to the Steamworks, he is already clean. * When Rocky derails, he lands beside the line. Later on, he is shown to be lying right on the rails. * In the close-ups of Captain in his shed, the rest of Belle (which should have been seen in the window on the boathouse door) is missing, most likely due to texturing/transparency issues. * Flynn's railway trailer is hovering over the turntable well when the team returns to the rescue centre. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Full Steam to the Rescue! US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Gallery File:RockyRescuetitlecard.png|Title card File:RockyRescueJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:RockyRescueDutchtitlecard.png|Dutch title card File:RockyRescue1.png File:RockyRescue2.png File:RockyRescue3.png File:RockyRescue4.png File:RockyRescue5.png File:RockyRescue6.png File:RockyRescue7.png File:RockyRescue8.png File:RockyRescue9.png File:RockyRescue10.png File:RockyRescue12.png File:RockyRescue14.png File:RockyRescue15.png File:RockyRescue18.png File:RockyRescue19.png File:RockyRescue20.png File:RockyRescue21.png File:RockyRescue22.png File:RockyRescue23.png File:RockyRescue25.png File:RockyRescue26.png File:RockyRescue27.png File:RockyRescue28.png File:RockyRescue29.png File:RockyRescue30.png File:RockyRescue31.png File:RockyRescue32.png File:RockyRescue33.png File:RockyRescue34.png File:RockyRescue35.png File:RockyRescue36.png File:RockyRescue37.png File:RockyRescue38.png File:RockyRescue39.png File:RockyRescue40.png File:RockyRescue41.png File:RockyRescue42.png File:RockyRescue43.png File:RockyRescue44.png File:RockyRescue45.png File:RockyRescue46.png File:RockyRescue47.png File:RockyRescue48.png File:RockyRescue49.png File:RockyRescue50.png File:RockyRescue51.png File:RockyRescue52.png File:RockyRescue53.png File:RockyRescue54.png File:RockyRescue55.png File:RockyRescue56.png File:RockyRescue57.png File:RockyRescue58.png File:RockyRescue60.png File:RockyRescue61.png File:RockyRescue63.png File:RockyRescue64.png File:RockyRescue65.png File:RockyRescue66.png File:RockyRescue68.png File:RockyRescue69.png File:RockyRescue70.png File:RockyRescue71.png File:RockyRescue72.png File:RockyRescue73.png File:RockyRescue74.png File:RockyRescue75.png File:RockyRescue76.png File:RockyRescue77.png File:RockyRescue78.png File:RockyRescue79.png File:RockyRescue80.png File:RockyRescue81.png File:RockyRescue82.png File:RockyRescue83.png File:RockyRescue84.png File:RockyRescue85.png File:RockyRescue86.png File:RockyRescue87.png File:RockyRescue88.png File:RockyRescue89.png File:RockyRescue91.png File:RockyRescue92.png File:RockyRescue94.png File:RockyRescue95.png File:RockyRescue96.png File:RockyRescue97.png File:RockyRescue98.png File:RockyRescue99.png File:RockyRescue100.png File:RockyRescue101.png File:RockyRescue103.png File:RockyRescue104.png File:RockyRescue105.png File:RockyRescue106.png File:RockyRescue107.png File:RockyRescue108.png File:RockyRescue110.png File:RockyRescue111.png File:RockyRescue113.png File:RockyRescue115.png File:RockyRescue116.png File:RockyRescue117.png File:RockyRescue118.png File:RockyRescue119.png File:RockyRescue121.png File:RockyRescue122.png File:RockyRescue123.png File:RockyRescue124.png File:RockyRescue125.png File:RockyRescue126.png File:RockyRescue127.png File:RockyRescue128.png File:RockyRescue129.png File:RockyRescue130.png File:RockyRescue131.png File:RockyRescue132.png File:RockyRescue134.png File:RockyRescue135.png File:RockyRescue136.png File:RockyRescue137.png Episode File:Rocky Rescue - British Narration|UK Narration File:Rocky Rescue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes